


Dress Whites

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [19]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about lee, past and present<br/>prompt: white</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Whites

Harry stood, with Lee at his side, and watched the parade of midshipmen file past. He was to give the keynote speech at graduation this year, but his mind was not in the here and now. His mind was in the past. When he was an instructor and Lee was a graduating senior. He easily remembered being able to pick his favorite student out in the sea of dress white uniforms. He'd never forget how Lee looked that day. How much of a commanding presence he had. How tight his ass was as he walked away. Glancing over at Lee, he smiled. The uptight midshipmen all those years ago hadn't changed much. He'd only gotten older. But he still very good looking in dress whites and still could stir his blood as he walked away.


End file.
